The Midguardian
by That On3 Guy
Summary: A young Norse god is thrown from all he has ever known into a world of Greek deities and Monster. How will he survive?


**CHAPTER I: Prologue**

High atop the ancient ash tree, Yggdrasil _(Ig-days)_ , sits the oldest realm of all, Asgard, the home of the Aesir tribe of deities. The grandest and most magnificent of all the realms also boasted the strongest of all Norse deities to ever live, this, of course, being Odin, the master of words, war, and inspiration. From Odin, his mate, Frigga, has given birth to two healthy men. The eldest of which he named Thor, meaning _Thunder,_ as he was to take on the mantel of all things related to the sky when he came of age, However when it came to the naming of the second child, he could not see the young child's future, and as such it took him months to discern what the child would become the master of.

He was asleep, when he had a prophetic vision that was his to interpret, it showed what he believed to be his second son creating a path of carnage through the sea, as he mercilessly tore down anything that got in his way with a glorious sword and the power to control the sea, what Odin saw surprised him as no one in his long lasting lineage had this ability to manipulate the restless sea. At that moment it came to him, Tundurspillir _(Toon-der-speetley) or_ Tunder for short _,_ it was to be the name of his second child, it meant _Destroyer,_ as he was to have the skill to face anything that came his way, man or beast.

Two tall men stood on opposite ends of a large arena, the taller male stood at a large height two meters while his opponent appeared to be eighty percent of that height. They carried similar facial structures, but that is where the similarities ended, because after that they were polar opposites, down to the magnificent weapons they wielded. The first had unruly inky black hair that was neck length, and his eyes shined a bright green that mirrored the color of seafoam. He had the build of someone who was swimming all the time versus the opposite man who had a body builder frame that accented his sharp midnight blue eyes. All of this was paired with long blonde hair that traveled down to his broad shoulders.

The hammer in the second man's hand had runes carved along the whole head, all on top of a metal handle that had a leather strap tied around the handle. Runes also covered the sword in the hand of the first man however unlike the other they glowed a bright pulsating white as the man swirled it around his wrist with the strap that was tied around the pommel. With a raise of the hammer the second man yelled a mighty war cry and began to rush the first man, The first man simply rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the center of the arena, all the while never stopping his sword's movements. When the two men finally met the two weapons collided in a "clang" and sparks began to rain down upon them. "Have you half a mind to fight back fully?" The blonde taunted, "Or is little Tun-Tun scared of big ol' Thor?"

The newly christened Tun-Tun threw his head back and laughed a hearty laugh, "Come on Thor, you of all people should know I do not give up easily." he responded as he jumped back from the deadlock and positioned himself in the proper form for a swordsman. While Thor stood where he was while pulling back his arm preparing to launch his mighty hammer, Mjölnir, at his brother Tundurspillir. As he threw his hammer Tundur's eyes widened and lightning fast transmuted his whole body to water just as the hammer had reached him, and it tore through his new body as though it was a piece parchment. When Tundur had reformed his body his once bright green eyes were now raging green fires as he stomped up to Thor, "What the Hel were you thinking? Why in all the nine realms would you throw that thing at me?"

All the while Thor just looked shocked as the display of Power that his little brother had shown, not only had he changed his body to water, but he had created a miniature storm behind him. Tundurspillir followed his brother's eyes to the storm that had begun to form behind him. He sighed knowing that this day would soon come, He waved his hand making the storm disperse as he looked at Thor, his eyes had widened past the size they had before. A stammering big brother was not what he needed right now, "B-but, how? Father said he would teach us in due time, how do you already know how to use your birth abilities?"

Tundur sighed as he exited the arena, but not before he uttered words that left Thor shocked to the core, "I need not the aid of father to learn of powers that are only mine." Tundur was angry and disappointed in himself he knew never to show his brother the powers he had been teaching himself until his father had taught them. His brother was the vainest as they come, his arrogance knew no bounds, and he tried to show his greatest skills even if they were on the level of Fenrir dung. He needed to escape, but where would he ever go, Odin had limited use of the Bifrost to only being used in cases of an emergency, yet Tundur knew the real reason, his father abhorred the thought of him using it to have affairs with the women of the other eight realms. In this moment it was an emergency, he let his power get out of hand and now he was angry, and if he vented here the entire realm would be destroyed by a very large hurricane. He had made his decision, he would have to disregard Odin's, mentally telling himself it was not for selfish reasons, but for the good of the realm.

With that he had begun to run to the rainbow bridge, the sooner he was out of this realm the faster he would be able to clear his head. As he approached the gated garden that housed both the Bifrost, and it's legendary guardian, Heimdall, continuing on his path to the Bifrost he was almost surprised when he pushed open the gates without any issue, but then a large hand gripped his wrist before he could open the gate in full. With a glance toward the body, he knew he would be in deep now. He stared into the golden "all-seeing" eyes of Heimdall. Wrenching his hand from the giant man's grip he stared at him with rebellion in mind. He would not be stopped by the measly gatekeeper, no matter how powerful.

"Let me pass!" Tundur spoke with an aura of danger about him. He brandished his sword showing that he would not be afraid of an altercation, as long as it got him off of Asgard.

"I am afraid I can not let you pass, I am sworn to enforce the laws that you father put in place," Heimdall said as he put his hand on the grip of the long sword that was attached to his back.

"I wish not to harm you, we have alway been good acquaintances, but surely you are aware that I must secure the key that you carry on you back everywhere," Tundur said as he began to gather the particles of water in the air before Heimdall would notice, even with his improved senses. The Gatekeeper stood with his back to the gate itself when he notices something was upsetting small thing in the, sadly it was too late to notice as water encompassed him and froze solid, with a gasp Heimdall realized the youngest Odinson had discovered his powers and had become quite proficient in them. Tundur walked around the man in large golden armor as he tore the sword out of the sheath on Heimdall's back. He walked over to the Bifrost and impaled a hole in the ground with the immense sword. At that moment the bridge activated as Tundur imparted with no words said.

Moments later the master of the Sea reappeared on the realm of the Vanir, also known as Vanaheim. Tundur often came here when he needed some space, and it was also where he began his to learn of his domains. For the past two years, he had trained with all of his abilities, while also meeting with as many of the Vanir as he could. He traveled to the most peaceful location he could find on the small realm. It was a waterfall, and behind it was a cave with beautiful multicolored rock formations. Tundur had first discovered it when he was traversing the land with a young woman his age named Anja. He could still recall the way her golden locks would cascade down her beautiful face and block her stunning purple eyes. She was his first love and even though he had only known her for six months she too loved him equally.

As it turns out she was the granddaughter of the Grand Seer which was Odin's equivalent on Vanaheim, Anja was forced to find a well respected male Vanir to "produce the next generation." Or that was at least the excuse that she had given him before never returning to their favored rendezvous point.

Climbing behind the falls Tundurspillir plopped onto the ground and put his face in his eyes."I should have known you would not abide by your father's recent law." the voice had to be Anja, no one else would dare to venture so far from a natural trail. Tundur was also sure that no one else would know that it was he who had been traveling to the waterfall.

"You know his rules have never been at the vanguard of my mind." He spoke the truth. Anja had moved from behind a stone pillar and looked dead into his eyes, "I don't know what you hope to find in there, if it is any love I have left for you, just stop now it's all gone." this was, of course, a lie but in order to get over his heartbreak he had to convince himself it was true

Anja sighed as she stepped back, "I feared this would happen," she began, "in your near future, I see nothing but ruination and pain. It is my great hope that you correct your path. Know that I never stopped loving you, but this is the last time that I will ever see you again indefinitely. And I felt that that need to be said before you leave." She stepped forward once more this time wrapping the shocked male in a clearly platonic embrace, and whispered, "Goodbye Tundurspillir." With those parting words, she faded into an ethereal dust and disappeared never to be seen again by Tundurspillir.

Who would have thought that even though he came to Vanaheim to find the peace he only ended up in more turmoil, realizing that the realm of the Vanir was not where he needed to be he ran once more to the Bifrost and returned himself to the realm that he called home.

As the young Sea god rematerialized on the realm he called his home he was greeted by Lady Sif, her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she decided to ditch the royal garbs for a traditional Asgardian set of armor. "What can I do for you Sif?" Tundurspillir said as he walked by the warrior.

"As I'm sure you are aware, you have broken a sacred law from High King Odin. For this transgression, he requests your presence." Completely disregarding what she had said, Thunder continued his way to his quarters. There he lied down on his bed to just sleep his heartbreak away. However, this was not possible because moments later he was abruptly awoken by his brother who, during Tundurspillir's state of tiredness, dragged him all the way to the throne room.

"Tundurspillir," his father's voice boomed, "I have come to a conclusion that you are too headstrong, as a result, you are being banished indefinitely until you can learn self-control." Tundur's eyes widened this was an extreme form of punishment even for him.

"But Fathe-" Tundur began

"No Buts!"Odin cut him off, "I tried to stop you from recklessly using the Bifrost, but that did nothing, you must learn control from the ever growing mortals on Midgard."

At that Tundur began to fade before there was nothing left of him in the Asgardian throne room.


End file.
